


Gods and Monsters

by SadEyesAndBlueSkies



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadEyesAndBlueSkies/pseuds/SadEyesAndBlueSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet is a vampire living in 1925 New York - She recently moves in with long time best friend Rebekah Mikaelson and catches the eye of a certain hybrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo! I wanted to clarify a few things before diving into this fanfiction. First off, the face I will be using for Juliet is an actress called Lyndsy Fonseca. Second, while this may be an AU I will be having many things that are still very much canon. Because of this, I will want to try to keep the characters as in character as possible. Keep that in mind when you're wondering why the romance between Klaus and a certain female may be taking a little while to kick off. Klaus isn't the time to just see a girl and instantly fall in love with her and have millions of little hybrid babies after three chapters.
> 
> Please enjoy reading and leave comments and kudos! Constructive commentors will have a chapter dedicated to them.

September 1925 - New York City

 

"Honestly, Rebekah. You have a hundred different dresses, do you really need a new one for every club we attend?" Juliet's chilling blue gaze flicked up to meet the equal blue irises of her best friend, despite her tone Juliet wore a bright smile that caused a single dimple to dent into her left cheek. She loved Rebekah with all of her being, but the girl had a shopping addiction that was absolutely insatiable.

"Did you really just ask me that?" Rebekah mused, holding up the dark red dress to herself in a mirror. "I can't be seen wearing the same dress twice. That's so.." She couldn't even finish her sentence, instead she allowed a shudder to creep its way up her spine.

"Do you think they even notice?" Juliet questioned, leaning forward as she caught the raised eyebrow Rebekah offered in her direction. "The men, I mean. Do you think they really notice your dress? I'd think they'd be too busy imagining what it'd look like strewn across their bedroom floor to remember exactly what it looked like on you." Juliet clarified, playfully wiggling her eyebrows and earning a laugh from her friend. Despite the many years they'd known each other, the sound never became less beautiful to Juliet. She admired her best friend, truly, her happiness meant worlds to her.

"You should be looking for a new dress too, your closet depresses me." Rebekah teased before pointing towards the racks. "Go on, pick something out. Try it on. Find something you like and we'll get them."

Juliet let out a playful huff before nodding obediently and wandering towards the dresses. Her fingers skimmed over the different dresses before dark blue streaked across her vision. Pulling it away from the rest, her eyes scanned over the fabric. It was navy blue and would compliment Juliet's fair skin.

Slipping into the dressing stall Juliet shimmied out of the pale red dress that currently graced her figure before stepping into the dress she'd picked out. Once it was on, she looked over herself in the mirror. The dress had a square neckline and ended just above her knee. There was a slit along the left side that ended just above the middle of her thigh and it was tight in all the right places. Her hips and rear were accented by the fabric, as well as her chest, and it made her icey blue eyes seem a shade lighter.

"Let me see." Rebekah's voice tore Juliet's attention off of herself and finally the curtain was pulled open. Rebekah's eyes scanned over the dress and she gave off a genuine smile. "How do you feel in it?"

"Good..beautiful." Juliet mumbled, running her fingers over the edges of the dress before doing a slow spin for Rebekah. "I feel confident in this."

Rebekah walked over, her eyes trailing Juliet's figure. "I love it." Rebekah's voice was more of a purr as her eyes scanned the material. "It's amazing, isn't it? How something as simple as a dress can make you feel completely different? Something as easy as clothing can make you feel so many different things. Powerful, seductive, confident." Rebekah mused happily, clapping her hands together.

"I feel..good." Juliet admitted, giving off a grin of her own before moving back behind the curtain to change.

"One day I'm going to buy you a whole new wardrobe that will make you feel exactly like this dress does. It'll be the beginning of a whole new Juliet." Rebekah mused, and Juliet only let off a small laugh.

"Rebekah, that'd be too much." Juliet offered a protest, though she knew it would be in vain. Stepping out with the dress cradled close she offered a small smile, only to see Rebekah's full lips jutted out in the perfect pout.

Rebekah shook her head, carefully taking the dress and paying for them both before giving Juliet a wicked smile. "You have to let me spoil you, you don't get a choice."

Juliet let off a small grin before sighing in a defeated manner. Luckily, Juliet had grown accustomed to Rebekah's..control kick. She was a woman in charge of herself and that was a very big taboo for the time. Many men couldn't handle a strong woman, but her confidence drew men in far and wide. Rebekah was a woman who knew exactly what she wanted, and she'd never settle for anything less than that. The more Juliet hung around her, the more she respected her and even began to adopt a few of her traits for herself.

When Rebekah first got her hands on Juliet, she was a timid girl who stayed home and blushed at the mere thought of kissing a man on the first date. Now, Juliet went out almost every night and had even occasionally brought men home with her. Rebekah had shown her a new way to live and Juliet was becoming a more confident and happy person because of it.

Juliet pushed her fingers through the long hair that cascaded in dark curls down her back as they walked out of the store. "You're too good to me." Juliet mused, carefully looking up to her best friend. "Back to yours to get ready, then?"

"Of course." Rebekah purred, glancing down at Juliet and flashing her a beautiful smile before leading the way back to her estate.

.

.

.

Klaus' blue eyes gave off an uninterested stare as he listened to his brother muse about the success of their cabaret. The business had been opened up only two months and was bringing in quite the lump some of money. However, the younger Original was disinterested in the conversation. Their family was easily the richest in New York and the money the cabaret made would be considered pocket change to them, the club was more for his entertainment than anything else. "Elijah." Klaus' voice rolled passed his full lips and his eyes gave off a curious glance.

Elijah paused, his eyes glancing up from the paperwork that laid before him and cast a wary glance in his younger brother's direction. "Yes Niklaus?"

"Where's our dear sister? I haven't seen Rebekah once today." Klaus' concern seemed genuine enough, and he waited for an answer as his eyes scanning Elijah's reaction.

Klaus and Rebekah had an especially close relationship. All throughout Klaus' life people left him, betrayed him, took him for granted and double crossed him; Rebekah was one of the only people to never betray or abandon Klaus; Marcel being the only other. She was the only constant thing in his world of change and he took her well being very seriously.

"I believe she's out with a friend." Elijah informed, raising an eyebrow briefly. "I think her name's Juliet. She's a nice girl, quiet..polite."

He ran his tongue along his lips slowly, taking the name in. He'd heard that name from Rebekah on multiple occasions over the years yet he'd never come across her. He was curious as to who was managing to keep his sister busy for so long, normally Rebekah's ability to keep friends around wasn't very strong. "Why hasn't she been around before?"

"She has, once or twice. You were off doing whatever it is you seem to do that brings you back covered in blood." Elijah's voice was calm as he took a sip from his glass, his eyes glancing back down towards the paper.

"Maybe they'll stop by the cabaret sometime." Klaus purred before rising to his feet and walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet's eyes stared into her reflection, scanning over her face with care. Her full lips were painted a light shade of coral and her high cheekbones had a pale blush over the skin. She looked closer and her naturally thick eyelashes were exaggerated with mascara, her eyes were painted with a thin layer of eyeliner and her eyes seemed to be a colder shade of blue. She looked stunning, and her full lips curled into a slight smile before her eyes flicked down to the dress. The ruffles ended just at her knees, and on the left side there was a slight slit in the dress. The dark blue caused her light eyes to seem that much more icey, add on a few long necklaces and her daylight ring and she was ready.

Tearing her eyes away from the mirror, she looked at Rebekah. The woman wore a burgundy dress that ended just around her knees, there was a slit on either side of the dress that went up her thighs in a seductive manner and the red beads she wore added attention to her neck; she looked stunning, as always. "Are you ready?" Rebekah offered a small smile and held out her arm.

Nodding her head, Juliet pushed a few stray curls out of her face before lacing her arm through Rebekah's. "Where are we going first?"

"First," Rebekah chimed, fixing at the ends of her dress before casting a final gaze in the mirror. "We are going to dinner in Harlem. Then to The Tomb. I want to see Marcel perform tonight."

Every night out with these two had a plan, carefully crafted by Rebekah's beautiful mind. Rebekah had always been a bit of a control freak, a trait Juliet guessed she learned from her possessive older brothers. Tonight's plan was to go out to dinner, then they would retreat into Rebekah's older brother's club 'The Tomb'.  After all, they had all night access to free drinks there and Juliet had yet to see the inside of the alluring cabaret. The Tomb was new, and yet it was all Manhattan could talk about, whether it be for the beautiful live music, the quality alcohol that was secretly served, or for the mysterious owners Juliet wasn't sure, but it was needless to say the club would definitely be adding onto the Mikaelson fortune.

"Sounds good." Juliet cooed, grabbing the small purse that held her money, lipstick and her apartment keys. "Shall we?"

Rebekah nodded, leading the girl out of her room. Rebekah's room was almost the size of Juliet's entire apartment, it was a small one bedroom apartment in Manhattan, an apartment Rebekah loathed visiting because it was the opposite of her accustomed lifestyle; Juliet never minded much, though, she'd much rather spend her days at Rebekah's place. It held culture and beauty and a certain depth to it that Juliet found beautiful. Leading Juliet down the stairs and towards the living room of her estate, Juliet's eyes scanned over the mansion, massive portraits of the family were hung on the walls, the home was beautifully lit and there was an antique glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling in almost every room. It was awe-worthy, truly.

Rebekah let off a laugh at Juliet's wide eyed gaze, tugging her friend into the living room before walking off towards the couch. On the couch, Elijah sat comfortably with a book in his lap. His attention was torn from the book as his sister draped her arms around his shoulder in an odd hug, and he offered her a small smile. "Heading out?" He questioned, glancing over her attire before his eyes landed on Juliet's figure. His jaw clenched briefly and he offered a genuine smile. "Ah, Miss Arbor. You look beautiful."

His compliment caused a genuine smile to appear on Juliet's full lips, and she walked further into the room while her eyes scanned along the walls. "Thank you, Elijah. But how many times to I have to ask you to please call me Juliet. Miss Arbor sounds so formal. We're friends, are we not?" Juliet's tone was teasing as she took her place next to Rebekah.

"Of course." He mused, offering a slight smile before glancing to his younger sister. "Will I be seeing you at The Tomb later on tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, 'Lijah." Rebekah purred, giving his shoulder a pat before grabbing Juliet's hand and leading her off towards the door. "See you then!"

Elijah offered a small wave, and with that the girls were off into the night.

Dinner wound up being at a small restaurant in Harlem, just as Rebekah wished. The place was small, the lights were far too bright and the tan floral wall paper clashed with the crimson carpets. It wasn't impressive to look at, but the food was good and the owners didn't mind if you brought your own alcohol. Despite the lack of decorative beauty, it was quaint and a place Juliet never minded going to. She'd recommend it to someone who'd want a good meal for a lower cost.

Rebekah pulled a silver flask out of the small purse that she carried before offering a wicked grin in Juliet's direction. "To get the party started." She reminded, filling Juliet's glass with bourbon as well as her own. "I'm looking forward to seeing Marcel perform tonight. I promised him I'd be there to see it." She mused, leaning forward on the table and giving off a small gaze around the restaurant.

"Okay, explain something to me." Juliet purred, taking a sip from her drink before pushing the empty plate off to the side of the table. "Why are you and Marcel not exclusively an item?" The two had been playing hide away with their love for almost a year now, and Juliet just couldn't wrap her head around why they would want that for themselves.

"We are exclusively an item..it's just being kept very private until he's ready to say otherwise." Rebekah sighed, taking a quick swig of her drink.

Juliet's eyes stayed stoic as she gazed into the glass of bourbon that sat before her. Reaching out she swirled the tip of her finger along the edge of the glass before grasping it in her hand and bringing it to her lips. Bourbon had always been her drink of choice, the burn was smooth and the buzz she got from drinking it was strong. The attention she was paying towards the alcohol was brief as her eyes flicked off the glass and gave a warm glance to the beautiful blonde that sat across from her. "What's Marcel so afraid of? I don't see why you two going a bit more public with your relationship scares him so much."

She watched Rebekah let off a long sigh before taking a slow sip from her own drink, her blue eyes casting a distressed gaze at the emptier tables in the building. "He's afraid of Niklaus."

Juliet had heard of that man on numerous occasions. He was one of Rebekah's older brothers and possibly one of the most dangerous men in New York, and despite hearing of him constantly and being Rebekah's best friend for fifteen years she still had yet to meet him. "Is he really all that terrifying?"

Rebekah took another drink, flicking her gaze in Juliet's direction. "Nik's got a fierce temper. He's extremely over protective and the second you upset him it's your funeral in the making. If he found out..Marcel would lose his job, his place to stay..maybe even his life." Rebekah's tone was that of slight defeat.

"I could see that being a little intimidating." Juliet admitted, downing the rest of her glass. Her brother sounded intense, and she was now a bit more understanding to Rebekah's situation.

She could remember when Rebekah first met Marcel, the girl flung herself across Juliet's couch with a smile that could put the sun to shame. She'd never seen her friend so happy. Marcel had been hired by Niklaus to play live music at his cabaret, and the two quickly became friends. Marcel wound up moving into the Mikaelson estate and that's where Rebekah met him. The two clicked almost immediately and the secret affairs began.

"A little's a bit of an understatement." Rebekah whined, looking around the small business before downing the rest of her drink. Leaving money on the table, she slid out of the booth and carefully motioned for Juliet to follow. "Let's go."

With a small nod, Juliet stood up and followed Rebekah out into the streets.

.

.

.

Klaus was having a fantastic night at The Tomb, and as his blue eyes scanned the inside of the cabaret he gathered that everyone else was as well. Laughter, smiles and good conversation were buzzing and Marcel's band took up most of the noise in the building. Only a few empty tables were left at the cabaret, though he figured they'd fill up as the night went on. Straightening up his black suit, he pushed a hand through his hair and wandered towards the bar. He waved over the bartender and was immediately given a tall glass of bourbon. As he sipped his drink, the sound of the front door opening caught his attention and his blue eyes flicked up to see the tall blonde that was his little sister walking in. The girl she was tugging along behind her, however, was a girl he'd never seen before.

She was dark haired and petite, her eyes an icey blue that seemed to put his own to shame. The dress she wore hugged her curves perfectly, and his eyes took their time taking them in. She was a little thing, Rebekah's friend, but she was breathtaking.

Offering a small smirk, he downed the rest of his drink and leaned against the bar. He watched Rebekah pick out a booth and the two slid in and instantly began chatting. Rebekah spoke happily, and Klaus watched as her friend dipped her head back as she laughed. The sound that passed those full lips was beautiful. Waving a hand towards the bartender, he leaned in towards him. "Bring two glasses of bourbon to my sister and her friend. I don't want to see an empty glass at that table all night, do you hear me?" Once he was sure he was understood, Klaus moved to find Elijah.


	3. Chapter 3

As a waiter brought two tall drinks over, he mentioned that they were on the house and Juliet gave a confused glance in Rebekah's direction. The blonde offered a shrug of her thin shoulders, raising her glass for a toast. Toasting her best friend, Juliet took a long sip from the drink and placed it down nearly half empty. Rebekah grinned at her eagerness and flicked an attentive gaze at the stage.

With Rebekah's attention briefly elsewhere, Juliet took her time to take in the appearance of the cabaret. The decor was masculine, dark wood paneled the walls and electric lights both hung from the ceilings and rested in wall sconces. The lights kept it bright enough to see where you were going, but it was dark enough to add an air of seduction to the cabaret. There was a circular stage occupying a significant portion of the center room, in front of it was a dance floor and small booths and tables covered in white clothes filled the rest of the room. Off to the right of the bar there was a door that was left cracked, and from within it Juliet could hear men laughing and the clinking of a billiards table. 

She enjoyed this cabaret.

"Your brother's did a fantastic job." Juliet complimented, taking a sip from her drink as her eyes landed on Rebekah, who's eyes were casting a longing glance in the direction of the stage. The band was currently taking a break. The stage was set up and their instruments and stands were in position to show that they'd be playing once more momentarily. However, Rebekah's eyes stayed glued to a certain member. Letting off a small laugh, Juliet nudged Rebekah's elbow. "Bekah, you're drooling."

The alcohol was taking effect and relaxing them both, and as Juliet leaned back in her seat she felt as if she were being watched. Once again, she allowed her blue eyes to scan slowly along the many different faces in the cabaret. Sitting in the darker corners of the club were couples in various acts of intimacy, lingering hands, wandering eyes and stolen kisses. She felt herself warm at the idea of those happier, and allowed her eyes to continue onto those dancing. It was currently a faster song, keeping the air in the cabaret lively and eccentric. Eventually her eyes scanned the edges of the room, and that was where she caught who was staring at her.

He was a tall man with dark blonde hair, his shoulder resting against the wall with a glass in his hand. He looked like the perfect example of controlled power and charm. His eyes were alluring and blue, his lips were full and his jawline was defined. 

He was gorgeous.

Juliet felt something twist in her stomach, and the buzz from the liquor was making that feeling hard to ignore. His stare was longing and intense, Juliet's attention was only torn from it because Rebekah had started to speak. "What are you looking at?"

"Huh?" Juliet's eyes tore away from the handsome stranger, and her eyes landed on the skeptical gaze of her friend. "Oh, it was nothing." Her cheeks were flushed, but Rebekah couldn't tell if it was the effect of the alcohol or a blush from her blatant lie.

"Mhm." Rebekah purred, her eyes lit up with a teasing gleam as she glanced around the cabaret. Her eyes landed on the bar, and Rebekah slid out of the booth carefully. "Come with me, I want to see what else they serve here." She purred, motioning for Juliet to follow.

Juliet nodded and stood up as well, following the blonde towards the bar. She felt the eyes on her once more, and resisted the urge to glance over her shoulder as they walked through the Stranger's line of sight. Rebekah sat against a seat at the bar, and just as Juliet sat herself down Elijah approached them. "Ladies." He purred, tipping his glass in their direction. 

"Elijah." Juliet offered a small grin, her eyes glancing to Rebekah as she ordered two drinks for them. "I love your place, the decor is perfectly alluring." 

Elijah offered a grateful smile, dipping his head and looking around. "Niklaus actually was in charge of the looks of the place." Elijah's voice was relaxed as he gave credit where it was do.

.

.

.

At the sound of his name, Klaus approached the trio. "Thank you, Darling." His crisp accent rolled past his lips in a purr, and he watched as her blue eyes flicked up to meet his own before she took a quick drink from her glass.

His sister's voice rolled into his ears, and she leaned up to wrap her arms around him in a hug. "Nik."

"Bekah." He purred, his eyes not leaving Juliet's face. "Is this who's been stealing you away from us?"

"Mn." Rebekah nodded her head, leaning into Juliet slightly before moving her hand between the two. "Juliet, this is my older brother Niklaus. Nik, this is Juliet."

A smile graced Juliet's full lips and a dimple pushed into her left cheek. Carefully, she held out a small hand and Klaus' lips curled into a smirk as he took her hand in his own. Carefully, he dipped his head and pressed a soft kiss against her knuckles, all the while his eyes staying planted on hers. He could hear her naturally sluggish heart beat picking up in its own way. "Pleasure, Juliet. But please, Niklaus is too formal. Call me Klaus."

Her name leaving his lips left her breathless, and as he released her hand she offered another smile. "It's nice too meet you, Klaus." 

His name coming from that mouth sounded like heaven.

Klaus could see the look Rebekah was giving each of them, and he gave her an innocent smile before offering Juliet his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Juliet looked him up and down, appreciating the gesture but hesitant to dance with the man who was rumored to be a heartless killer. However, despite this she found herself sliding off of her chair and placing her hand in his. The shock she felt almost caused her to draw her hand back, but instead his hand carefully curled around her own and a smile fell on his lips.

The dimples that appeared in his cheeks caused her breath to catch in her throat. 

That smile was to die for.

Gracefully, she followed him onto the dance floor just as a slower song began to play. The beautiful pair moved to the center of the floor, and with an elegant spin Klaus pulled her in close and they began to dance. His eyes scanned over her face, she had larger eyes that were a cold shade of blue. Her lips were full and her cheek bones were slightly flushed.

She was breathtaking.

"You seemed a bit nervous to accept my offer." Klaus pointed out, pulling the girl in closer and circling his thumb against her back absently.

"Your reputation makes you a very intimidating man, Klaus." Juliet admitted, flicking her eyes to his before she felt his hand curl around hers more.

"Do I frighten you?" Klaus was well aware of the bloodthirsty monster his reputation made him out to be. And it wasn't entirely wrong.

Juliet felt the intensity of his gaze, and ran her tongue over her lower lip in consideration of his question. She didn't feel afraid, despite knowing so many frightening things about him. She felt drawn to him, and that may have scared her a little. But not him, he didn't scare her. "No, I don't think you do."

His lips curled in a genuine smile and his dimples made Juliet's breath catch in her chest. As he gazed at the smooth skin of her face, the cold blue in her eyes, the pale flush in her cheek, he heard the song end. "You're quite the dancer, Juliet."

He lead her off the dance floor with his hand resting on the small of her back, and returned her to his sister who gave him a curious stare. Once again, an innocent smile caught itself on his lips and Juliet pulled herself up into the chair she had previously been sitting in. "I'd like to see more of you, if I'm honest." He admitted, his eyes landing on Juliet.

As those gorgeous lips opened to speak, Rebekah cut her off. "You'd see her more if you were actually home once in awhile." 

His lips quirked into a smirk, and he took a sip from the drink the bartender handed him. "I'll be sure to stay in more often, then."


End file.
